О, Юпенди!
«О, Юпенди!» ( ) — песня, написанная для диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1998 года «Король Лев 2: Гордость Симбы». На оригинале песню исполняют Роберт Гийом (как Рафики), Лиз Каллауэй (Киара), Джин Миллер (Кову) и группа Ladysmith Black Mambazo. Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия= Рафики: There's a place where the crazy moon Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom Will carry you away While the hippos swing from the jungle vines And the rhino rhumba in a conga line Or the pink flamingoes are intertwined As the stars come out to play In Upendi Where the passionfruit grows sweet And it's so divine That you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two To make it true Your heart will lead you there Киара: Where is it? Рафики: No place you don't take with you.... You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep Better hold your breath cause the water's deep It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap But falling's half the fun! In Upendi Where the passionfruit grows sweet And it's so divine That you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two To make it true Your heart will take you there You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro But you'll find Upendi wherever you are Oh underneath the sun Киара Upendi -- it means "love", doesn't it? Рафики: Welcome to Upendi! Рафики и хор: In Upendi Where the passionfruit grows sweet And it's so divine That you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two To make it true Your heart will take you there Down In Upendi Way down In Upendi! |-|Русская версия= Рафики: Место есть, где безумна ночь, Там где петь под светом луны невмочь. Аромат цветов гонит беды прочь, Любуются все луной. Бегемот вопит, словно он хмельной И танцует румбу носорог с женой, А в душе фламинго любовный зной Под волшебный свет ночной. О, Юпенди! Там растет сладчайший плод! Лишь кусок сжуёшь, Ты с ума сойдёшь, Крышу начисто сорвёт. О, Юпенди! Царит веселье там всегда! Но в этот дом Иди вдвоём, Тогда придёшь туда. Киара: Куда же? Рафики: О, Юпенди! В место, которое всегда с тобой! О, Юпенди! Трудна дорога та и тропа крута, И доступней есть на земле места, Но тебя туда приведет мечта Так следуй за мечтой! О, Юпенди! Там растет сладчайший плод! Лишь кусок сжуешь, Ты с ума сойдешь, Крышу начисто сорвёт. О, Юпенди! Царит веселье там всегда! Но в этот дом Иди вдвоём, Тогда придёшь туда. Ты ищи его, сколько хватит жара, От Танганьики до Килиманджаро! Этот рай лишь там, где влюбленных пара Он всегда с тобой! Киара: Юпенди значит «любовь»! Рафики: Добро пожаловать в Юпенди! О, Юпенди! Там растет сладчайший плод! Лишь кусок сжуешь, Ты с ума сойдешь, Крышу начисто сорвет. О, Юпенди! Царит веселье там всегда! Но в этот дом Иди вдвоем, Тогда придешь туда. Рафики и хор: О, Юпенди! Рай! О, Юпенди! Твой рай! О, Юпенди! Рай! О, Юпенди! Твой рай! О, Юпенди! Рай! О, Юпенди! Твой рай! О, Юпенди! Рай! О, Юпенди! Твой рай! О, Юпенди! О, Юпенди! О, Юпенди! Прочие факты * На суахили «Upendi» значит «любовь». * Данная песня является аналогом к знаменитой «Хакуне Матате» из первого «Короля Льва». en:Upendi Категория:Песни Категория:Групповые песни Категория:Романтические песни Категория:Король Лев Категория:Песни из «Короля Льва»